cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medical Studies of Extinction, Vincent/@comment-27157170-20170315014743/@comment-31292066-20170315154732
Alright, let's see... If you're first stridding, you'll likely have 3~4 Cards ready in soul to call, based on Ride + Any SC you did from Phantom!Harri, Magician!Harri, Furnival, Wandering or Ety. You'll have something to call, your only useless call is a PG that won't do much...but if you have Pleasure Caster...it's welcomed. Cat Knight's main point is that, from the get-go, you'll have an almost full field. Assume you Ride/Soul Charged Cutie/Peryton and you're sitting on Magician!Harri. When you stride anything, you use Harri to call Cutie/Peryton, Cutie/Peryton will call something, and that's already 2 souls you got. Then you use Cat Knight and he'll call any of the other 3 or so cards you have left on the soul. Now assume Phantom!Harri. You have the same or so 3 Cards in soul, you ride Phantom!Harri and use his effect to fetch a soul. Stride anything and use Phantom!Harri's skill to call Cutie/Peryton, which will get you a single soul and an unit. Then call Cat Knight and you have 2 or so targets. The difference of a single soul can be threatening, but if you look at the cost...Magician!Harri will call a single unit for a Counterblast 1, it comes with a Token Power. If you're running Dragon Masquerade, Fairfield, Hoop Master, Jacqueline, they'll also want that Counterblast, and you can't recover it unless you gamble of Tumbler's on-hit, if you Heal it or if you're running Skyhigh Walker. Cat Knight + Skyhigh is your best bet for CC if your deck struggles too much with it. Now assume it's Phantom!Harri. He will call a single unit, without a token power, for a single soulblast. This will not add to the usage by Masquerade, Fairfield, Hoop Master, Jacqueline. Other units that may fight for the soulblast is...Lovely and Pleasure. Now, with all the units I've previously mentioned, you likely won't have issues with soul. Now, onto Prana VS Amanda. Amanda on her side offers something interesting, assuming you have Darkside Princess, you can attack with her first then gamble on Amanda hitting. If she hits, awesome, you get another soul and another attack! But if she doesn't...wasn't that sorta...vanilla? Pressure is nice, but without a decent power-up to eat a little more of the opponent's hand, it's...kinda mediocre. Furthermore, she doesn't open GB2, which means you can't use Phantom!Harri's GB2 in case of fodder emergency, or Lovely's skill. I won't say Lappin because her GB2 is not needed, but I will mention that it's useful in a Fairfield turn, if you happen to call her with Fairfield's effect. Now, Prana. She doesn't offer pressure, she is a vanilla turn, but she does have something over Amanda. If you happen to draw a Cutie, a Mirrorland Girl, a Lappin, you can use her to send said unit to soul, and get it to the field instantly. She fixes the issue of getting key units on hand early, she will get you another column in case you decide not to use Cat Knight, and instead use Happiness Collector or Pleasure Caster. Plus, in case you're facing a Shadow Paladin player, you can use her to get a field of any leftover cards in soul to pay for a possible Diablo. Namely, Ety, Masquerade Bunny, Harris and Triggers in general. Now, onto your next topic. Quality over Quantity. Tell me which units you want to call every turn. Anything besides those units become irrelevant. If you Soul Charge anything past your Cuties, Lappins, Darkside Princesses and what else you deem important, the rest is filler. You say that you won't use Magician!Harri's effect frequently, nor Phantom!Harri's. But there's the deal, Phantom!Harri has another use besides the name, his GB2. In this era, some decks can't afford not stridding, or else they lose their steam. Harri is one of those decks. Magician!Harri's GB2 can perform to make a full field if done with the help of Peryton, but you will lose the Token Power of Milward, Mephisto, Fairfield... Phantom!Harri's GB2, however, will let you fetch any G3 that ends up in the soul for paying stride cost, or else, pay for PG cost. Would you rather sit on something that you said you won't use frequently, or something that has the chance of doing something besides just having the "Harri" name? Believing in Tiers in Vanguard is quite weird, to be honest. The game is young and the representation is not big enough to show what is "Tier 1" and what isn't. Then you need to compute the fact Vanguard has luck elements attatched to it. Sure, any TCG has luck when it comes to drawing and so, but Vanguard has it added on the important phase that is Battle Phase. Moving on, I'm not justifying Pale Moon getting overbalanced support, but what I'm saying is, look at it without comparison to Granblue, because if you want to, I can read all toolbox decks that fall to Granblue. Why? Granblue has access to the most diverse toolbox, the Drop Zone. As long as they can keep tapping on it, they won't run out of their units. Spike Brothers and the Paladins rely on the deck, if the units they need get removed, they won't be able to tap on them. Pale Moon and Angel Feather needs the Soul and the Damage as their toolbox, but you need to work your Soul to get a toolbox, and for Angels, your toolbox is limited to 5. You said it before that I should work with what I have instead of waiting for Bushiroad to make it good, so why should I hope for Pale Moon support to "get good" when I can think of ways to make what I have work? You're putting Phantom!Harri under the sub-par category because the way you build your deck does not make him function as efficiently as he can. At the long run, my games with Phantom!Harri went better than Magician!Harri simply because I could get more greedy with Counterblast usage, specifically because I didn't burn through them early on. I could use his GB2 to defend myself with a PG when attacked by things like Champ!Victor and full-powered Yasuie Tenma turns. Phantom!Harri simply has its uses over Magician!Harri. A fter checking with your statement, I must disagree. My deck is composted of 26 Units with Magia, assuming I have Phantom!Harri as my VG, it's 25 Units. Half of my deck. It is unlikely I won't have a target to use his skill after I use Prana, or after Riding him, or Ety, or Lappin, or Cutie, or Peryton... Now, I want to hear your argumentation, because I saw only a glimpse of someone bashing over statements. Why is Prana trash compared to Amanda? Show me reasoning to why I should prefer using her instead of Prana after I showed the Pros and Cons of each other. What is even in your deck that your Magia count is about 16.5? Assuming Cat Knight or Pleasure, that 1. Then 4 Cuties 4 Hoop/Lovely, that's 9. Just 4 Lappin and it's 12. Assuming 8 Harri and that's 20. Cutting out triggers of the equation, that's 36, what are those 14 cards that bug your plays so much? I could go on and on with you, but the worth of your argumention is on par with a certain someone at wikia. At least you make an effort to write more than 2 paragraphs, I will give you that.